


please leave a light on when you go;

by mihashis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friend Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashis/pseuds/mihashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was struggling. Thankfully, Luke found him that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please leave a light on when you go;

**Author's Note:**

> Emerson and I were discussing my mom's millennial comment and it led to a discussion about James being a stripper
> 
> Emerson said, "how much would someone pay for an hour of James"
> 
> I replied,

"Here you go. 15 dollars, just as promised."  


The gruff man pulled the money out of his trousers and tossed the money callously to the man on the bed, legs akimbo, fragile arms held tightly over his chest. He was taking the time to clean his face up, and seemed wary of the cash on the bed.  


"Only...fifteen?" He squeaked, voice nearly inaudible. It was really unlike him to negotiate his wage like this, but he honestly was just really desperate this time around.  


"Yeah." He responded, voice gravelly and low. "That's what your boss and I agreed on."  
The words pierced James's fragile heart—he couldn't possibly pay his bills with just fifteen measly ones! He needed to get something more. Just a little bit. He was so close.  


"Yeah... that sounds like boss alright." He looked up at the man with his best puppy dog eyes. His nudity may have quelled the effect some, but he could already see the effect he had pulling at his customer's heartstrings.  


"What do you mean?" The man said, obviously avoiding James's pitiful gaze, pretending to occupy himself with buttoning up his shirt. He tucked the casual number deftly into the waistline.  


"Well," the man on the bed started, "Boss is always lowerin' my rates. I can't really say nothin', he's got other boys who men pay hundreds for, the premium stuff, y'know?" The man standing shook his head sadly.  


"I started out up there." James's eyes were pointed up at the ceiling, in an act of reminiscence. "Boss, he always used to call me special.  


Always said, I'd stay up top. Always gave me gifts, and really nice ones too! Sometimes it'd be flowers, or a really nice watch! He gave me this really nice leather coat once. I haven't really worn it, I'm trying to keep it in the best I can, so I can sell it later."  


Now it was James's turn to shake his head sadly. "Most of the stuff is gone, though. It's pretty hard to earn your keep here, in the big city. I've been through some tough times, you know."  


The man held James's gaze a while. A long silence stretched between them.  


The silence roared, unsettlingly, until the taller man spoke suddenly. "Luke."  


"I'm sorry?"  


The taller man licked his lips nervously.  


"That's my name, Luke. I usually don't give it out unless you're a really pretty bang."  


With that, James's cheeks flushed bright red.  


"I... oh."  


The man— Luke, he picked up the suit coat, carelessly discarded onto the motel floor. From an inner pocket he picked out a few, fresh, crisp benjamins.  


"Here's about five hundred. Don't go spending it all in one place, alright?"  


Luke smoothed the jacket out, slung it over his arm, and made his way over to the door where his suitcase and hat rested.  


"Hey." He said, not turning from the door.  


"Yes?" Was James's weak response, being emotionally drained from sharing so much of himself with this man.  


"Your boss is right—you are something special." Luke turned the doorknob as he turned to face James.  


A smiled tugged at the corner of the scruffier man's mouth—one that was mirrored on the mouth of the other.  


"I'll be seeing you again very soon." He said curtly, before crossing the threshold and leaving the motel room.  


The door's cold bang echoed in the empty room, but James could feel something warm growing in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> “So to directly answer your question: $515”


End file.
